


Bluepulse with a side of Milagro and Iris

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [2]
Category: DCU, Impulse (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Rude ass people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Bart, Jaime, Iris, and Milagro go on a double date





	Bluepulse with a side of Milagro and Iris

**Author's Note:**

> This is more Bluepulse than Milagro and Iris but eh xD

“So… Iris, think you’d be open to maybe going to the amusement park with me…?” Milagro asked the 15-year-old. Iris blinked and looked over.

“Huh…?” The two were just finishing training and were changing into their civvies.”Oh! Uh… Like a date?”

“That’s what I was hoping for,” the Hispanic teen admitted, both blushing after the realization settled on Iris.

"Oh! Yeah! Totally up for a date! When, where?” Iris rambled. Milagro cheered internally before coughing.

“U-uh this Saturday, we’ll meet here? I’m thinking around 10 am?”

“Works!” Iris squealed and hugged her before speeding off. Milagro smiled and grabbed her bag before leaving, texting her brother.

_You’re gonna eat your words, I have a date~ -M_

_Oh yeah? Fine, as promised I’ll pay for the passes.-J_

_Congrats on growing a pair, sis. -J_

_Si, si hermano. See you and Barty Saturday! -M_

_See you then we’re meeting at your team’s HQ correct? -J_

_Si! See you then bro. -M_

_-_

When the day arrived, Iris rushed up with Bart, both vibrating in excitement. Jaime exchanged a amused glance with his younger sister. Milagro hummed and iris beamed as she saw her.

“Ready you two?” Milagro hummed.

“Yes! This is gonna be crash!” Bart beamed.

“Think you’ll be able to see anything with your bangs in your face?” Milagro teased.

“Haha Mila,” Bart snorted. Bart had grown his hair out a bit, his bangs covering the entire right side of his face. His auburn hair was still just as thick and messy as usual, which was a product of running, apparently.

“Totally ready! I love amusement parks! The food! The rides! The food!” Iris exclaimed. She was wearing on of her plethora of Flash brand t-shirts and shorts, since it was summer and hot as all hell outside.

“Do you only have Flash clothes?” Jaime asked, amused.

“Rude! Of course,” Iris laughed.”Only, like, really fancy stuff.” Bart rolled his eyes good-naturedly and ruffled her hair.

“Let’s get going, then!” Bart beamed, grabbing Jaime. “Where to?”

“Great America, mi carino,” Jaime smiled warmly at his boyfriend of three years.He nodded and the two speedsters picked up their dates and ran off.

-

As promised, Jaime paid for the passes and they all headed in without incident.

“Okay! We’ll meet back at the entrance at close okay?” Jaime suggested. “We’ll go for dinner afterwards.”

“Sounds good,” the girls nodded and quickly ran off. Bart smiled and turned to Jaime.

“Ready?”

“Always,” Jaime smiled and went to his right sighed, taking his hand. Jaime did this because, after receiving his blinding right eye injury, Bart didn’t really like people approaching him on his right side, so Jaime always stayed to his right to make sure people approached the speedster from the front or left side. They started on the rides, Bart loving the coasters and event the swings.

They were taking a break to get food when a rather rude woman came up on Bart’s right side as Jaime waited for their food.

“I have been waving at you! What is wrong with you! Are you blind or something?”

“Huh?” Bart asked and turned. “Uh… I can’t-”

“It’s those damn bangs! Kids these days…”

“Ma’am I’m-”

“Carino?” Jaime approached then and paused when he saw the lady. “Um… Ma’am…? Bart really doesn't like when people approach his right side.”

“He’s just being lazy, not helping an older woman!”

“Ma’am I didn’t see you until now,” Bart clenched his jaw.

“He’s also under no obligation to help you,” Jaime pointed out as he sat down across from Bart and handed him his food. “Por favor, leave us alone.” That set her off on a very racist tired about Mexicans and jobs, and blah blah blah. Bart snapped and got up a bit too fast and stared at her.

“Ma’am I am half blind! I am not entitled nor did I see you, you also have no reason to talk to my boyfriend like that now if you would please leave us alone that would be great,” he glared, but sat back down and dug into his food, the lady huffing and storming off.

“Pendejo,” Jaime muttered and rolled his eyes.

“No kidding,” Bart snorted and shook his head, smiling. “Let’s not let her ruin our day though.”

“Agreed,” Jaime chuckled and took his hand, smiling softly.

-

“This is so cool!” Iris beamed. The girls had gotten into another line for a ride Milagro wanted to go on.

“Yeah? I’m glad,” the Hispanic teen smiled at her girlfriend. Milagro still couldn't believe it, she actually got up the courage to ask out Iris, and the ginger even said yes! Honestly Milagro was sure she’d say no.

“Yep!” Iris beamed and Milagro chuckle.d

“Man I’m glad my bro took advantage of my competitive nature with him. He bet me I couldn't ask you out.”

“Yeah?” Iris grinned.

“Si! He and I bet. He said if I asked you out he’d pay for the passes, if I didn’t I’d have to pay for my own pass and continue to pine.”

“Nice,” Iris gave her a high five. “Got us together!”

“Right?” the two continued to chat in the line, eventually getting on the line and enjoying their day.

“Hey bro!” Milagro smiled and waved  at her brother later in the day, who waved back along with Bart as they passed. They were basically on separate dates anyway. Iris chuckled and the two went on their way.

-

“I still can’t get over their faces!” Iris laughed as they left the restaurant, which was a Chinese buffet place.

“I know right?” Bart smirked. The two speedsters were continuing to happily chat, the Reyes siblings smiling at each other in amusement.

“They’re adorable aren’t they?” Milagro chuckled.

“Don’t let Bart hear you say that he'll pout,” Jaime chuckled and smiled at his sister. “I'm glad you finally asked her out.”

“Yeah, me too,” Milagro smiled over her new girlfriend.


End file.
